The Dragon Of Harmony
by MyLittlePoke
Summary: On this journey for the Shen gong Wu we follow a 15 year old girl named Amity Chester and her friend named Richard Miles. Amity was your average everyday teenager who lived in the country of Alimia. One day she got a letter from the Xiaolin temples. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Amity Darla Blythe Chester

Age: 15

Birthday: October 10th 1982

Voice actor: Michelle Creber

Appearance: Pale skin, ginger hair, black and white top, red jacket with a yellow trim, short blue jeans, and red and black shoes

Element: Harmony like bring peace, enlightenment, and friendship to the world

Family: Kit Careen Belle Chester (Mother), Lucena Brook Lizzy Chester (Sister 10), Astrum Pax Ray Chester (Brother 17). She never knew her father.

Likes: Her family, her friends, her Pokemon, singing, dancing, learning new things, sports, playing her guitar, violin, or flute, drawing, seeing new places, and history

Dislikes: The city, tight spaces, being alone, her friends fighting, boys fighting, feeling left out, getting picked on, her friends getting picked on, losing, being over sensitive, and snakes

Pokemon: Aphrodite (Nintails), Hermes (Unfezant), Alastor (Ponyta), Silvia (Bayleef), Fritz (Furret), Lloyd (Natu), Hoshi (Noctowl), Azibo (Drilbur), Sanford (Krokorok), Aloysia (Miefoo), Demetrius (Venomoth), Gardi (Gengar), Daya (Chansey), Viplab (Eevee), Drake (Dragonair), Adar (Cyndaquil), Amolik (Swinub), Skeet (Sizor), Bold (Skarmory), Alpha (Houndoom), Peek (Tyrantatar), Vulcan (Arcanine)

Friends: Richard, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Master Fung

Nicknames: Ginger, Ammy, Am, Princess, Missy, Cupcake, and Dotty

Personality: Caring, kind, tomboyish, optimistic, a bit of a fan girl at times, Spunky , always has a shoulder to cry on, and can be bit of a dictionary

Name: Richard Blaze Connor Miles

Age: 17

Birthday: September 8th 1980

Voice actor: Andrew Francis, Jim Wise (Singing voice)

Appearance: Tanish skin, black hair, green eyes, black t-shirt, short blue jeans, red and black gloves, red jacket with yellow trim, red shoes with black trim, and a black and white amulet

Element: Yin and yang which means he represents light and darkness

Family: Alice Barb Miles (Mother), Apollon Jazz Noble Miles (Father), Connie Journey Starlit Miles (Sister 15)

Likes: His friends, adventures, thrills, mystery's, his pokemon, rock and roll music, and fighting the bad guys

Dislikes: Being labeled as a stereo type, being the last to know something, boring stuff, and being embarrassed

Pokemon: Hades (shiny Hydreigon), Theobald (Braviary), Rush (Linoone), Dusty (Dustox), Pirouette (Milotic), Orion (Zorua), Rio (Floatzel), Shining Night (Shiny Absol), Lynne (shiny Umbreon), Kendale (Serperior), Scout (Patrat), Abid (Shinx), Moloch (Fennekin), Nido (Nidoran male), Brook (Shiny Lapras), Sawzie (Sawsbuck), Sage (Meganium), Colt (Murkrow), Vorpal (Gallade), Amaterasu (Espeon), Kai (Shiny Tepig), Eon (blacK and purple Latios), Aurelius (Golden colored eevee), Rashmil (shiny silcoon), Askook (seviper), and Solaris (shiny genesect)

Friends: Amity, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Master Fung

Nicknames: Rich, Richie, Slick, and T-Bone

Personality: Brave, calm, cool, fun loving, quick, and can take hits

* * *

I live my life one day at a time in the vast region Almia. I wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, feed my Pokemon, etc. Someday I just wish to find my prince the other guys I met were ether jerks or my friends. I always make wishes on the Jirachi stars cause I know I'm destine for something great cause my mom always tells me I'm gonna do great things. One day my ninetails Aphrodite brought the mail to me. I looked through it all was there was bills but I found a letter with my name on it. I tore open the envelop and saw it was from someplace called the Xiaolin temples. Trust me I traveled far and wide as a Pokemon ranger but I never heard of a place called the Xiaolin temples. But that part didn't matter all it said was that you been selected and accepted into the Xiaolin Warriors and directions to get there. I decided to go even if I didn't go there before. So I packed up my things and headed out the door. Then my best friend Richard Miles was waiting for me outside my door.

"Whats up Am." he greeted. He was one of the people who called me 'Am' or 'Ginger' but was the only guy who called me 'princess'.

"Nothing much" I said tousling his orange gold thick hair. I told him I just received a letter in the mail. And he told me he got same letter and was taking his hydreigon, Hades to get there. He offered me a ride and I obliviously said yes. Cause come on I need the quickest ride I can get. Anyway I hopped on and a soon as we took off I looked back at my beautiful home and my family was waving good bye. I tried to hold back the tears but it was really hard to hold them back. As soon as we landed I felt relieved to be able to stretch my legs after the ten hour flight. Looking over my surroundings, I was correct in knowing that it would be different from the beautiful Almia I came from, but it was still so…exotic. I might grow to like it.

"Thank you for choosing air Hades for all your travel needs." said Richard joking. "Don't stand until the hydreigon halts to a complete stop." I hopped off and gave Hades a pet on the head. The morning sun had just risen over the small village where she was instructed to come to find the Xiaolin wasn't very lively, although, it was no exaggeration. The very first light of dawn had just touched the small town which meant that if nobody was awake yet, they would be rising any moment.

"Um, pardon us?" I anxiously asked an elder Chinese woman sweeping the front of what looked like a small teahouse. As she looked up from her work, I gulped as I asked, "We're sorry, but do ya happen to know where the Xiaolin Temple is?"

"Ah, you must be new students," the old lady smiled a wrinkled smile at us. She then pointed towards a dirt path that lead out of the village and into a forest. "Go through forest. It only about an hour away."

"Thank ya very much, ma'am," I smiled. "We'll be on our way now."

The old lady waved to us as we walked off,"Don't be strangers! Come by any time!"

"We will!" I waved back before turning back onto our journey to the temple.

As we entered the forest, we couldn't help but be in awe of all of the plant life. The country back home was home to some of the most beautiful flowers, but they were never surrounded by so much…green. The birds were chirping and starting their daily foraging and the squirrels were gathering their acorns. Off to the side was a grove of tall bamboo, and in front of it was a Giant Panda and a Panda cub, chewing on the tube-like plant. I smiled and quickly reached a hand into my duffel bag and pulled out a silver digital camera.

"Here's the first of many photos to come," I whispered, aiming and clicking the button.

The click made the two animals perk their ears and turn to me. I smiled sweetly and walked away, hanging the camera on her wrist as we continued to walk on. About forty-five minutes went by and I had taken a total of seven pictures. I held her camera up to snap a picture of before we froze at what we saw. Pulling the camera down, my jaw dropped just a little. The dirt road ahead of us sloped slightly downward, where it flattened out again only to lead to the Xiaolin Temple. I had to admit it, it was very beautiful. White buildings with blue, stone plated roofs. A tall concrete wall surrounded it, but didn't present too much of a defensive threat.

I brought up my camera and snapped a photo of the temple before swiftly shoving the thing into her pocket. I took a deep breath and made our way down the path and sort of fast walked towards the temple. It was only a ten minute walk and as we entered through the open door I couldn't help but think the inside was much more impressive than the outside. I couldn't help but bring out the camera from her pocket and take a picture of a little green area with a tree and a pond.

"Good morning, and welcome to the Xiaolin Temple, young monks."

I turned around abruptly, only to catch an elder man in the screen of my camera. He was bald but had a black mustache and goatee with thick eyebrows. He wore a no sleeve blue shirt over a long-sleeved white one along with black pants and shoes. Lowering the camera, I sheepishly lowered it down to my side.

"Good morning sir." I greeted with a smile. "I'm Amity Chester and this is Richard Miles."

"Its grateful to met you both I am Master Fung." he said, bowing his head slightly. "Now you two follow me."

We shrugged and we walked outside and back to Master Fung. We both began to make our way to the Tea room.

"Er…so, why exactly were we called in for, Master Fung?" Richard asked as he kept perfect time with Master Fung.

"All will become clear once the others arrive," was the only reply he gave him.

"Oh…okay," I clutched onto the camera in my hand nervously.

Soon enough we came into a small room. There was a round table low to the ground with six pillow seats. Not too far away was a small stove next to a table and above it was a cabinet, probably where the tea and cups were held.

"Please make yourselves comfortable until the others arrive. Feel free to make yourself a cup of tea," Master Fung gestured with his hand.

I nodded, "Thank ya very much. I think I will."

I set down the plastic container and took off the lid, revealing about two dozen peanut butter walnut cookies. I looked over it and nodded, "I guess a cup old tea would go good with Mom's cookies."

With that, I opened the cabinet and took down a tea kettle and poured water into it from a bucket next to the stove. After starting the small fire, I looked into the cabinet for a tea flavor.

"Chamomile…Jasmine…ah! Hibiscus! My favorite!" I grinned taking it down and setting it down on the table.

Once the hot water had come to a boil, I carefully took the tea kettle and poured the water into a small cup. As soon as I mixed in the Hibiscus, I sat cross-legged on one of the pillow seats.

"Hibiscus. A wise choice, young one," Master Fung commented as he came to the doorway. He looked to the side and waved his hand.

"She actually said that? No way!" a girl's voice rang out and was soon presented to us.

It was obviously a wig, but the Japanese girl had blonde hair that was tied up all the way down to her knees. She wore a blue top with a flap showing a red star along with white arm sleeves. She also wore a red and white striped skirt with red tennis shoes and white and blue socks.

"She did what?!" the girl suddenly exclaimed, her sky blue eyes widening before she grinned again. "No way!"

"I will leave you three to get acquainted," Master Fung said before leaving us alone. The mystery girl walked into the room, jabbering on her phone about things that I had no idea about and paying my mind.

"Well, what did you say back?" I raised an eyebrow at her, taking a sip of tea. Never had I met someone so…absorbed in her own little world before. "Hey, do you mind if I…?" She asked, pointing a finger at the bin of cookies.

I nodded, "Sure. Knock yourself out."

The Japanese girl eagerly took a cookie and took a small bite. Her eyes went wide before she swallowed and smiled widely.

"Keiko! I just had _the _best cookie in the universe!...Who made them?" she then turned back to us, "What are your names?"

"I'm Amity, Amity Chester and this is Richard Miles."

"Listen, gotta go! Talk to ya later!" She hung up the phone and shoved it into her backpack, "Sorry about that. You leave Tokyo for a few hours and too much happens to not get a phone call. I'm Kimiko."

"Nice to met ya." said Richard.

"So, we the only ones?" Kimiko asked, reaching back into her backpack and pulled out what looked like a game console.

"Don't know. All I do know is that Master Fung said all will be clear once the other's arrive," I stopped mid-sentence when I heard a familiar beeping noise. My eyes suddenly brightened as I asked, "Say, that ain't Goo Zombies 2, is it?"

"Sure is. Wanna play?" Kimiko offered me the game.

"Wanna play 2-on-2?" I grinned, raising an eyebrow playfully. With a nod from Kimiko, I got up, "I'll go get my game, then. Back in a flash!"

I ran right out of the doorway and…right into a wall. I fell to the ground with a loud thud and a great 'Umph!'

"Ouch. That's definitely gotta hurt."

I shook my head as I sat up. The boy with the snappy replies was snickering and obviously pleased. He was obviously South American with his darker skin and dark brown hair, about my age, and about an inch or two taller than I was. He wore a white, elbow-length shirt with a hood and had red wristbands which covered his stomach as he held his gut in laughter. He also had on green jeans and red tennis shoes.

"Sorry, lil' lady. Didn't see ya there," I felt myself being lifted up by my underarms and set me back on my feet.

"Thanks man." I said as he lifted me to my feet. His accent was Texan, which greatly explained his current attire. He wore a blue, long-sleeved button-up shirt and dark blue jeans. He had short blonde hair under his brown cowboy hat, a red neckerchief around his neck, brown gloves, and a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"No problem missy."

"And now that you all have arrived, it is time to introduce you to Omi," Master Fung said.

"Who's Omi?" I asked, tilting my head.

Master Fung smiled and arched an eyebrow at me. It only took a minute to understand.

"Right, right. 'All will be revealed once we're together?" I sighed, sticking I'm head back into the Tea Room. "C'mon, Kimiko, Rich. We gotta get going!"

"So…no Goo Zombies 2, then?" Kimiko asked, poking her head out from the Tea Room.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. Let me just clean up the tea and we'll get going," I said, before frowning deeply and crossing my arms.I let out an irritated sigh as I turned to the still laughing Brazilian boy, "Are you quite finished yet?"

"N-no! Just a sec!" He nearly choked, wiping a tear from his eye. He let out a content sigh before shoving his fists into his pant pockets, "Okay. I'm good."

"Do not worry about the tea, Amity. I will take care of it later. We must go now," Master Fung turned and began to walk away.

"Well, I reckon we oughta follow," the Texan cowboy said, taking the lead of the group of teenagers.

"Here're your cookies, Ammy," Kimiko said, handing the container to me. Just then, her phone started going off. She answered, "Hey Keiko…What?! He didn't!"

I merely shrugged my shoulders and followed behind the two silently, holding the cookie bin under my arm.

"Psst!"

I arched my eyebrows and turned my head slightly to the left to see the Brazilian boy casually walking next to me, fists still in his pockets.

"Name's Raimundo. Call me Rai," he said, pulling out a fist and holding it out to me.

I smirked and bumped my fist with his, "Amity. Call me Ammy."

"Omi, I'd like you to meet Raimundo," master Fung began as the kid named Omi reached him.

"'sup?" Rai said.

"Kimiko," Master Fung continued. She was talking on her cell phone to her friend. She paused a moment to say hi.

"Clay." Master Fung continued.

"Howdy." The cowboy said tipping his hat to them.

"Richard" he continued. He gave a wave of his hand.

"And Amity" he finished.

"Hiya" I greeted.

"Master Fung, where are the new students?" omi asked.

"Right here Omi." Master fung said gesturing to us.

"They are not what I expected." Omi said disappointed.

"The best things in life rarely are." Master Fung said. I nodded understanding.

"You are right master." Omi said then he walked foward to us. "Welcome students." Omi said. Master Fung rolled his eyes.

"I must be going young ones. I can see there is much teaching to be done here." he said then walked away.

"Yes master. Much teaching indeed." Omi said turning to them. Raimundo and kimiko smirked. They seem to be trouble makers.

I went out into the now sunny courtyard and sat under a cherry blossom tree and began to meditate. Listening to every sound. Feeling the earth breath and evening my breaths to match it. Omi started walking on two fingers and we were fallowing behind.

"The key is balance" said Omi, still walking on his fingers. "If you are a beginner you might wanna start with three."

"Um excuse me but when will we need this?" I asked.

"Try never." said Rai.

"Okay Keiko I'll email it to you." said Kimiko, hanging up on her phone "Is there a net connection here? No? Its alright I'll go Wifi." She pulled out her P.D.A and started tapping on the screen to push the buttons. Omi was amazed by her tech.

"What is that? Is it magic?" asked Omi, still in amazement.

"Its a P.D.A I'm sending a message to a friend in Tokyo." she answered with a small chuckle.

"A secret message?"

"Naw I'm just telling her that I met a really strange kid who apparently doesn't know about personal space issues."

"Really who?" Omi asked not knowing she's talking about him "Is it that guy?" he then pointed to Clay thinking it was someone else.

"Not me partner." said Clay.

"Its you genius." said Richard. Omi blushed a little out of embarrassment. Later we went on to Omi's next 'lesson'. He was moving at a great speed I bet not even my Arcanine, Vulcan can catch him. Clay then used his lasso to catch him I laughed a bit as Clay dragged Omi on the ground.

"I am the teacher!" he yelled "You are the students you will give me the respect I deserve!"

"Respect this." said Rai as he pulled down Omi's pants. He once again blushed in embarrassment. Me and Kimiko both laughed at his embarrassment. Then Master Fung called all of us in. He seemed urgent. We all walked in and sat down in a circle facing master Fung.

"The world will be thrown into ten thousand years of darkness." he began. "It is your duty as xiaolin warriors to find all the shen gong Wu before Wuya does." he said sternly.

"I have a question." Raimundo said raising his hand briefly.

"Yes Raimundo?" master Fung asked.

"I saw my room, and there was no bed! Only a mat. What's the dilly?" he asked. I chuckled while they all raised an eyebrow at him. He looked away.

"Um. We can talk later." he said blushing slightly. Master Fung stood up and gestured us to follow him. We stood up and did so.

"Learning is a treasure that will follow its owner everywhere." Master Fung said as we approached the scroll.

"The ancient scroll of the shen gong Wu." Omi said looking at it admiringly. Master Fung opened it up.

"Ah. The mantis flip coin. It has revealed itself." master fung said as the picture on the scroll showed a dragon then a coin that looked Aztec.

"Who ever holds the coin will be able to leap with the skill of a mantis." he finished as the picture showed a man holding the coin and flipping.

"Wild!" Kimiko said chuckling as master Fung closed the scroll.

"And so our quest begins. Follow me to victory!" Omi said running off surprising us then coming back after a second.

"I have no idea where I'm going." he said disappointed. I laughed.

"Wait how do we find the Wu?" I asked. Master Fung turned to a little green dragon.

"Dojo, you helped master Dashi hide them." he said.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago but you can't possibly expect me to-" then he froze and started shaking from tail to head with wide eyes.

"This way." he said pointing east without blinking.

"Yeah like we're gonna take direction from a gecko." Richard said sarcastically.

"Gecko!" Dojo shouted angrily.

Dojo transformed into his huge dragon form blowing some fire and smoke cornering Richard.

"Don't _ever_ call me a gecko!" dojo said glaring. Richard stared up at him frightened nodding frantically.

"My mistake." he replied in fear. After that Dojo shrank and we went outside. He grew to the big size again and Omi and I hopped on though the others were hesitant.

"Come on! It's alright!" I assured them. So one by one they hopped up. Master Fung wished us luck and we flew off in the direction of the mantis flip coin.

Dojo mumbled angrily as we flew. Kimiko showed Omi how to work her contraption while Raimundo, Clay, and I talked.

"So tell me where are you from?" Raimundo asked.

"Well Raimundo me and Richard are from Almia. I live my mom, and two siblings we're also pokemon rangers." I said. Clay joined in.

"Ya know you can call me Rai if you want." he said smiling.

"Ok." I replied smiling back.

"Also whats a pokemon ranger." he asked.

"Pokemon rangers are people who work side by side with pokemon they stop poachers and other bad guys and help injured pokemon they also have pokemon partners with them."

"Do you have one?" Rai asked.

"Of course I do." I answered "Richard throw me Viplab's poke'ball!" Richard threw me Viplabs poke'ball my way and snatched it out of the air. As soon as I got Viplabs poke'ball I took him out of his poke'ball and greeted by saying 'Eevee' and jumped into my arms.

"This little guys cute." said Rai as he scrached behind Viplabs ears.

"I know. By the way fun fact: Viplab is Sanskrit for floating revaluation." I explained.

"What are you a dictionary." he joked.

Rai looked over to Omi who was fascinated in the game. Rai chuckled and winked at me.

"Watch this." he whispered before walking across Dojo's back to where Omi was playing. He reached over his shoulder and flipped the switch which made the game turn off. Omi got a sad face. Then Rai ran back to me as Omi cried and called out the characters name.

"The power of an off switch." Rai said chuckling.

Kimiko and I looked at each other then at Rai angrily. Then we punched him simultaneously. He cried out in pain.

"Don't mess with the monk." Kimiko said to him before walking over to comfort Omi.

"Girls, you both hit hard" Rai cried. Kimiko went back to Omi and turned the power back on.

We remained silent the rest of the trip. We flew over a red bridge and into an alley way in town. Dojo, Omi looked at the cars in amazement.

"Whoa. A lot has changed in the last fifteen hundred years." Dojo commented.

"So many people." I said.

"So many buildings." Omi said.

"What is this place?" we asked in unison.

"San Francisco." Rai answered.

"We got a mantis flip coin to find." Kimiko reminded us. Dojo sniffed the air.

"And it's close." he sniffed more. "_Real_ close." he finished while twisting his body.

"Bow before me citizens of the Earth!" we heard a voice say behind us. We turned surprised to see a red headed albino goth teen about my age holding up the coin.

"I now rule you with the mantis flip coin." he said then activated the Wu and flipped foward with a smirk. He landed in front of us. A purple...ghost appeared behind him.

"You cannot rule the earth _yet._" the ghost informed him floating around. "You have only one shen gong Wu." she said.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"Hundreds!" she replied annoyed.

"What?" he asked surprised. "Okay your gonna need to get solid and help me out here." the boy said waving a hand through the ghost's form.

Omi walked foward and began to speak to the boy.

"Hello friend. That coin is of great importance. May we please have it?" he asked holding his hand out.

The boy chuckled and shook his head. "No way shorty. This shen gong Wu is mine." he said pointing a thumb to himself.

"How does he know about shen gong Wu?" Rai asked me. I shrugged in reply.

"How indeed!" the ghost replied with electricity around her.

"Wuya?" Dojo said. "Wow. The years of not been kind to you." Dojo insulted with his hands on his hips. The ghost or Wuya was in front of him in an instant.

"Mind your tongue reptile! Dashi isn't here to protect you." she said scaring Dojo into Omi 's shirt.

"Away evil spirit! You cannot stop us!" Omi said determined.

"She cant. But I can." the red head said putting a finger to his wrist. "Jack-bots! Attack!" he shouted. All these robots were suddenly in front of him ready to fight.

"Mince them!" he commanded. Then blades came out from the robots sides causing the others to gasp but to Omi and I. This was a piece of cake compared to our training.

Omi and I glanced at each other nodding. We came together.

"Water!" omi shouted his element and kicked a robot near him.

"You ready Vippy?" I asked Viplab. He gave a nod which mean he was ready. "Okay use Retaliate!" Viplab gave quick powerful punches to the robots and I kicked around a few.

The others defeated more bots with little difficulty.

"It's not your weight that matters. It's how you throw it around." Clay told me.

"You never mentioned freaks in pajamas would be looking for the Wu to." the boy said to wuya glaring.

"Details? You've got the flip coin! Go!" she commanded. I gasped as two propellers came from the pack on his back allowing him to fly.

"The mantis flip coin!" I said worried. I then got determined and used boxes, crates, and even the robots to get into the air. The roofs and walls helped too.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed when I was an inch away from his foot but something large and heavy knocked me onto the ground squishing me and allowing the boy to get away. I heard him cackle.

"Lesson for losers. Don't mess with Jack Spicer!" he announced as he flew away with the Wu.

'So that's his name.' I thought to myself then noticed it was hard to breathe. Clay was the thing that had knocked me down.

"Will you please get off of me!" I started out in a soft voice then shouted the last few words.

"Sorry 'bout that little lady." clay said standing up. I stood up and took in a deep breath.

"Because of you we have lost the first shen gong Wu!" Omi shouted and turned away disappointed.

"Dude. It was just a coin." Rai said.

"A magical coin! Do you not understand? The more Wu Wuya possesses the stronger she is!" he shouted throwing his arms up glaring.

"Sorry Omi." Kimiko said sympathetically.

"We'll do better next time." Clay promised.

"There's plenty of Wu Omi. Remember what Wuya said to Jack? There's hundreds of them! So why not learn from this defeat and let it give you strength to get the next one?" Richard said wisely smiling kindly as him.

"Uh. The next one is now! I'm sensing another shen gong Wu!" Dojo said tugging on my pant leg.

"Let's see what we've got." Kimiko said pulling the scroll out of her back pack. We gathered around to look.

"The two ton tunic!" Omi announced.

"Oh! I remember that!" Dojo said smiling. "It was Dashi's invulnerable armor." Dojo informed us. Kimiko rolled up the scroll and put it away in her pack.

"Excellent!" Rai said.

"Spicer better watch his back! Cause this one is ours!" Kimiko said pumping her fist. We all smiled.

We quickly got on Dojo and flew to the location.

"The two ton tunic is mine!" Jack said holding it up.

"Not so fast!" I called up as Richard and I ran up to him with the others behind us. We kicked him into a gondola and let him float away as we picked up the Wu.

"I hope we didn't hurt him to bad." I commented.

"Who cares? We got the Wu!" Richard said chuckling.

"Jack Spicer! Today victory is mine!" Omi said holding up the Wu triumphantly. We turned at the sound of propellers.

"Better not count your chickens before they hatch." Clay said. Heading right towards us were more of those jack-bots.

"A mighty force! But they are not prepared for the two ton tunic!" Omi announced while slipping the Wu on. It activated and became what the title said. A two ton tunic. The dock we were on wobbled then collapsed. Luckily I jumped to safety but everyone else fell in the water. I balanced myself on the tip of a gondola.

The jack-bots turned to me while everyone floated up to the surface. I glared at them. They seemed to get the message and flew off back to their creator. Dojo transformed and picked us up. We all began the flight back to the temple. The wind drying everyone off.

"It's not the way grand master Dashi would of done it but hey. Your still learning." Dojo said as we soared through the clouds.

"I do not wish to speak of such failure of ours or my students. I only wished to find the next shen gong Wu." Omi said with his arms crossed. Kimiko opened the scroll.

"Which is?" Clay asked.

"The eye of Dashi." Kimiko replied.

"It seems to shoot fierce lightning." I said looking at the image in the scroll. We soon arrived in a rural area. Plenty of grass, bushes, and trees around.

"Now this is my kinda place." Clay commented.

"Are you kidding? I'm not even getting a signal out here." Kimiko said holding up another one of her gadgets pressing the buttons. Rai held Dojo like a sensing rod. And moved him around. Dojo's ears twitched as Rai moved him around.

"Close. Very close." Dojo replied. We all began looking around before I spotted something shining in a tree. I walked closer to it. Then I saw it was the eye of dashi hanging from a limb. I smiled and went to grab it.

I jumped up the tree and grabbed it by it's string but another hand grabbed it too making the Wu shine.

"Sorry mis-" Jack began as he tugged on it flying using his pack with propellers(helli-bot). But he stopped when he saw my face. Hearts appeared in his eyes and he got a dazed look.

"I had it first!" I argued tugging on it causing him to come forward. Our faces got close and he blushed coming back to reality.

"To b-bad." he stuttered then noticed the Wu was glowing. "Hey! What's with the glowing?" he asked taking his eyes away me. Omi from gasped upon realization.

"It's a xiaolin showdown." Omi announced surprised. Jack and I continued to tug back and forth. Neither of us willing to let go.

"Amity," Omi called "You need to challenge him to a xiaolin showdown."

"Okay, Jack Spicer I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!" I said still tugging on the Wu.

"Wager your Wu!" said Omi guiding me through step by step.

"I wager my two ton tunic against your mantis flip coin." I continued but then stopped not knowing what I should say next.

"Now you name your challenge!" Omi continued. I looked around for a bit and got an idea for the challenge.

"Whoever reaches the last stone first wins the eye of Dashi and the other Wu as well." I finished. We looked over to the grey stepping stones.

"Accept the challenge." Wuya said coming from behind him. "Accept it!" she shouted in his face.

"I accept your challenge Amity!" he said determined.

"Now you yell lets go Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi finished.

"Gotcha, lets go Xiaolin Showdown" I shouted as the Wu flashed and the scene changed to stepping stones in the clouds. The eye of dashi shining ahead of us. I was wearing the two ton tunic but I had no idea if I was to use it. It would only hold me down. I looked down at the great height. "I didn't expect this!" I said a scared of the height.

"That's a xiaolin showdown for ya Missy." Dojo said appearing out of the tunic crossing his arms and looking ahead. "Always keeps you guessing." he said shaking his head.

"Gong ye tempi!" Dojo shouted. We looked at him confused.

"That means 'ready, set, go'" Dojo answered our thoughts.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Jack asked uncertain as he looked down wobbling a bit.

"Use your shen gong Wu!" Wuya shouted at him annoyed. Jack pulled out the coin with realization.

"Oh yeah! Mantis flip coin!" he activated it and began to flip from stone to stone ahead of me.

"Alright martial arts skills to the rescue." I whispered to myself and began to flip from stone to stone catching up to Jack quickly.

"Go Amity!" Kimiko cheered from the sidelines. Jack realized he had a possibility of losing so he summoned his jack-bots and cheated.

I gasped an fought off the bots the best I could while trying to get from stone to stone but I was only knocked back. These bots were stronger built then the last and my punches did little damage. I need a shield.

"Two ton tunic!" I shouted activating the Wu. But it weighed me down too much to go from stone to stone. So I used it to defeat the robots then gasped and remembered what clay had said earlier that day.

"It's not your weight that matters! But how you throw it around!" I said smiling at him. He tipped his hat to me.

"That showed 'em!" he said. I smiled triumphantly. Another bot flew towards me. I jumped out of the tunic and on the bots back.

"Honor the power of the off switch!" I shouted while turning the robot off causing it to fall as I jumped back to the tunic.

"And don't mess with the pokemon ranger !" Kimiko added triumphantly pumping her fist.

"Don't just stand there! Finish the race!" Wuya shouted at Jack. So he continued forward from where he was standing on a pillar. I deactivated the Wu and continue forward as well catching up in little time. We were on the same stones side by side. Then he tried to trip me but only ended up tripping himself.

"That's what you get for trying to cheat!" I said as I reached the last stone.

"No!" Wuya yelled as I grabbed the eye of dashi, winning the showdown.

In a flash the scene returned to normal and I held the eye of dashi in one hand and the mantis flip coin in the other while wearing the two ton tunic. I held them up triumphantly and my friends came over congratulating me.

"Amity that was sweet!" Kimiko said hugging me then pulling away.

"You did a good days round up." Clay complimented.

"You were great Amity." Rai said admiringly. I smiled and laughed slightly.

"Thanks guys. But I couldn't have done it without you." I admitted. We all smiled. Then got on Dojo and returned to the temple with the Wu. We changed into our red, black, and white robes and met master Fung in the grand hall with the Wu.

"You have all done very well. Wouldn't you agree Dojo?" Master Fung asked him. Dojo was in a hammock on one of the plants.

"Not bad. For amateurs." he said looking away. We all chuckled knowing he thought otherwise.

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with just a single step." Master Fung said wisely.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Dojo asked.

"I have a desk calender." Master Fung replied. We all laughed.

"Master Fung." Omi said bowing respectively. "There are so many Wu left to be found." he said disappointed.

"Not to worry, Omi. Your new friends will help." Master Fung said patting Omi on the head. Omi smiled.

"Oh yes master! I have already taught much to Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Richard, and Amity." Omi said smiling with a hand on his chest. We rolled our eyes.

"But Omi. They are here to teach you." Master Fung replied. Omi looked at him confused.

"But I am the chosen one." Omi tried to reason.

"You weren't the only chosen one Omi. Some day your friends could become dragons as well." Master Fung said. "Kimiko the dragon of fire," Master Fung began to introduce their inner dragon elements. Kimiko looked up and smiled.

"Clay the dragon of earth," Master Fung continued. Clay smiled satisfied.

"Raimundo the dragon of the wind, Amity the dragon of harmony, and Richard the dragon of yin and yang." Master Fung finished.

"Is this true master?" Omi asked surprised about the others.

"Yes. But I didn't want to tell you until you were ready." he replied. Omi fainted from all the news.

"I don't think he was ready." Clay said. We chuckled.

"Hmm. That makes sense that Rai is the dragon of the wind. I always new he was an air head." I said laughing. The others except Rai joined me.

"Hey!" he shouted and began to chase me. I laughed and ran outside with him hot on my tail. Kimiko and Clay followed us out laughing too. I have a feeling that this is a great beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

We all watched as Omi ran through one of our many training courses. Omi finished eight seconds quicker than Rai and was complimented greatly. Yet Omi still criticized himself.

"All right, Clay, you're the last one up." Kimi said, preparing the stop-watch.

"So all I got to do is be the fastest to get to that doggy?" he asked, pointing to the puppy on the pedestal, past the ring of 'fire'. It was simply a plastic ring of false fire.

"Correct." Omi confirmed.

"All right." Clay took a deep breath and stretch while preparing his elemant.

"Your record's safe. Clay's element is earth. Speed of a rock." Rai whispered to Omi. I scowled and hit him over the head.

"Hush! It's not the speed that matters." I scolded him.

"Ready, set, go!" Kimi shouted. Clay simply stood from his position, and instead of starting the course he simply turned around and picked up the puppy from where it was.

"Here you go. I think I shaved a few seconds off yer record, Omi." Clay joked, handing the stuffed animal to Omi's hands. I chuckled as they laughed.

"But- But you are supposed to go run and jump and kick!" Omi exclaimed doing the said actions after throwing the dog back to Clay.

"Well, I didn't much see the point of all that hoopin' and hollerin', so long as I got the dog." Clay retorted holding up the 'rescued' item.

"Or you knew you couldn't beat us with your old-man kung fu." Rai insulted making Omi laugh but Kimi and I scowled.

"Raimundo mocks Clay's tai chi by calling it 'old-man kung fu!' he laughs some more. "He implies Clay is like an old man doing kung fu!" Omi finished before falling over laughing again, Master Fung arriving at the scene.

"Omi. Ix-nay on the easing-tay." Kimi warned.

"Is there something funny about old men and their kung fu, young monk?" Master Fung challenged, an eyebrow raised, looking down at Omi. Omi stopped, looking as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Omi gasped.

"You do recall, Omi, that the oldest oak in the grove is by far the strongest, yes?" Master Fung said.

"Yes, master. Um…Clay cheated!" Omi bowed his apology before taking the attention off of him, pointing to Clay.

"Oh? There is more to being a Xiaolin Dragon than running and jumping, young monk." Master Fung stated. I smirked softly.

"Oh yes, master. There is kicking too." Omi said, doing a round-house kick in the air.

"True. But being a Xiaolin Dragon also means seeing the world in a different way. For example, finding simple solutions to complicated problems. Well done, Clay." he complimented patting Clay's shoulder.

"Really? Thank you, sir." Clay asked before accepting the compliment, tipping his hat.

"Look alive, people. We've got a hot Shen Gong Wu." Dojo exclaimed, slithering to us and opening the scroll, revealing to us the Shen Gong Wu we must find.

"The Fist of Tebigong, a most powerful Shen Gong Wu indeed." Master Fung said as the scroll showed a man wielding the fist and punching down an object.

"Ooh, it packs a punch. Literally." Rai said surprised. I nodded. We all then went to the vault to get our shen gong wu in case we encountered battle.

"Quickly, young ones. Choose your own Shen Gong Wu for battle." He commanded softly as we went down the steps of the vault.

"Dibs on the Eye of Dashi." Rai cried out pulling the stone drawer out and grabbing it smirking down at Omi as he replied.

"No! You cannot have it. You don't know what it will do."

"Sure I do. It's supposed to shoot lightning or something. Besides, I called it." he retorted as Omi jumped up attempting to snatch the Eye of Dashi.

"But I should be the first to use it." Omi countered.

"Fighting over a Shen Gong Wu? Are you two trying to start a Xiaolin Showdown?" I scolded aloud snatching the eye of Dashi from Rai then returning to Master Fung.

"Master Fung, please decide which of us should take the Eye of Dashi." Omi said calmly.

"Hm. It should go to the winner of the obstacle-course challenge."Master Fung said

"Yes! In your head, Raimundo." Omi pointed.

"In your face." Rai corrected, his hands on his hips.

"Talk to my fingers." Omi tried again holding his hand up to Rai. Rai simply sighed, putting a palm to his face.

"Its talk to the hand Omi" I corrected.

"I didn't mean you, Omi. Clay was the fastest." Master Fung corrected. I smirked and tossed the item to him, he caught it smirking.

"What?! But he–"

"Use it well." Master Fung interrupted Omi's complaints.

"Much obliged, Master Fung, sir." Clay thanked, tipping his hat.

"The Mantis Flip Coin and the Two-Ton Tunic." master Fung said, handing the coin to Rai then the tunic to Kimi. She smiled her thanks while Rai looked away disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah, all right." he sighed out.

"Thank you, Master Fung." Kimi said gratefully, for a rich girl she didn't act spoiled.

"I get no Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked with puppy eyes.

"We have but three, Omi. If you want one, I suggest you retrieve the Fist of Tebigong." Master Fung answered.

"Who needs them anyway, we've fought without them before, besides we have our dragon abilities." Richard kneeled down to Omi smiling, attempting to cheer him up. He simply looked away continuing to pout.

"You heard the man. Come on, shake your tails. We got a Shen Gong Wu to find." Dojo ushered us outside, he transformed and we began our quest to find the Shen gong Wu item.

We landed in a open area with scattered trees, mountains in the distance, and began to look.

"That Fist of Tebigong must be close, 'cause I'm getting' a wicked case of Shen Gong Wu rash." Dojo said while itching himself and shrinking to his smaller size.

"Could you be more specific?" I asked looking to him.

"Yeah, it kinda itches here, but it's more burny down there. And behind my tail, I've got this unsightly cracking. I mean it. It's oof!" he described his discomfort while grasping the areas.

" She meant with the location of the Shen Gong Wu. Can you tell us exactly where it is?" Kimiko asked, her hands on her hips while we began in different directions to look.

"Yeah, instead of making us look behind every–" I was looking behind a bush but when I pushed leaves aside, Jack's smirking face was inches from mine. I gasped in surprise. Jack and his bots rose from where they were hiding.

"Jack Spicer!" Richard exclaimed in shock, all running over to battle positions.

"Surprise, surprise. Robo-minions!" he called his usual bots to attack. Omi used his element to aid his attacks and dodging.

"Hey, robot? Forget something?" Rai teased, kicking up one of their heads as if it were a soccer ball.

Kimi defended her own as I tossed the bots her way to be destroyed by her fiery kicks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, watch out." Dojo said dodging falling parts while Clay stood beside him. I couldn't hear what was said due to my fight with multiple bots. Then me, Dojo, and Clay were pushed off the cliff. Kimi attended to us.

"Are you alright" she shouted.

"We're fine just get that Shen Gong Wu" he replied.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh we're gonna die" I said in worry that the tree branch will snap.

"We are not gonna die now take my hand" he said to calm me down. I took his hand and we started to clime the cliffs. Moments later we finished climbing up the cliff. The others stood happy we were here. We couldn't hear a word they were saying. "Hey what are ya'll doin' here?" he asked.

"He's right shouldn't you 4 be looking for the Fist of Tebigong?" I added.

"What's that we can't hear you." said Clay holding one hand to his ear.

"oh there playing charades" said Dojo.

"Aw yeah charades are one of my favorite games next to apples to apples and solitaire." I said excitement to play a game.

"Odd time for fancy pants parlor games but you guys know best lets see I reckon that's," said Clay playing along.

"Um yelling no wait crying no out loud." I just keep on guessing that they were saying.

"fabric softener, an igloo, tooth decay, dense ham, its salt pure ham!" said Dojo trying to figure out what they were saying. Rai jumped up and down angrily.

"What do you think it is, chimp?" I asked.

"Nope that's a monkey if I ever seen one maybe a lemur" said Clay. Richard then proceeded to act out the words, 'I'm gonna kick your butt.'

"Richard's gonna kick my- hey!" said Clay realizing what Richard just acted out.

"Hey pal five yards for unnecessary roughness!" I scolded with putting one hand on my hip and pointing at Rich.

"Now mister you done made me mad I'm gonna- oof!" said Clay as he walked near Richard to find out there was a wall. "Hey wha-what, Amity check this out!" I came over to Clay's side to an invisible wall.

"What the heck!" I squeaked in amazement. Kimi then pushed Rich aside then she typed on her device before showing it to us.

"Trapped by mime magic. Stop Jack. Get Shen Gong Wu." Clay read with a hand on the wall and another on his chin.

"I always thought mimes were obnoxious but now there dangerous as well gosh." I said.

We then walked off in a hurry to do as we were told. Moments later Dojo tolled us we were getting closer to the fist of tebigong. Then not a moment too soon we saw the mime that probability trapped the others.

"Don't want no trouble mime." said Clay as he held out one hand. Then the mime tipped his hat and did the same thing that Clay was doing. They both were in a stand off neither of them moving.

"Hey are one of you guys gonna do something?" I asked.

"humph looks like the fella don't mean any harm." said Clay as he put down his hand. Soon the mime did the same thing.

"lets go around him boys, this thing is creeping me out." I suggested. We tried to go around him but he blocked our path.

"Beat it frenchy! yelled Dojo. Then Clay started to charge at the mime and they collided and both of them fell on the ground.

"He's doing everything I do." said Clay, rubbing his head.

"The mirror gag, man. I hate mimes." wined Dojo.

"Me too." I said, agreeing with Dojo. There was a reason I never liked mimes but that's another story. They stuck out they're tongues, tipped they're hats, then they backed away from each other.

"Cute," Dojo admitted "but we do have a Shen gong Wu to find."

"Dojo's right, what do we do?" I asked.

"I reckon I got an idea." said Clay as he held up a fist. "Fella this will hurt you more then it will hurt me." And then Clay and mime punched themselves in the face, knocking out the mime and leaving Clay with a black eye.

"Whoa way to take on for the team!" Dojo said in amazement. Dojo climbed Clay's shoulder to rest and we continued on to find the fist of tebigong. In a few moments we came across Jack and Wuya when we we're on and edge of a cliff.

"The fist of tebigong its close." said Wuya.

"We'll find it my Drill-bots will turn this mountain to rubble if they have to." said Jack. Two drill-bots started attacking each other and broke apart. "See mountain of rubble." Jack pointed out.

"Find me the fist of tebigong," Wuya yelled "Or I'll!"

"What replace me?" asked Jack.

"Oh there's a thought."

"Not likely."

"W-Wuya's right that fist is close" shuttered Dojo.

"Come on," said Clay "move real quiet like."

"Right behind ya" I whispered.

"Don't insult me I'm all about stealth and am very light on my- ah!" Dojo tripped on a rock and stumbled down the hill. But then stumbled upon the fist of tebigong. Jack was attempting to take the fist but Clay charged at him. So Clay grabbed the fist and tried to make a run for it and Jacks drill-bots were on our tail.

"Getty-up Dojo!" yelled Clay. Eventually Jack used the third arm sash to take the fist of tebigong. Then we were soon surrounded by Jack's drill-bots.

"What are you waiting for vaporize them!" Wuya nagged.

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya how long have you been at this villein game?" asked Jack.

"I wrecked havoc and destruction when the earth was still young and man kind was just crawling out of the mud!" she explained.

"And yet you still make amateur mistakes everyone knows gloating first then vaporizing." he explained "You both came far but you didn't counted on the magnificently evil mind of Jack Spicer!" He gloated with a evil laugh at the end. "See, good gloat great laugh."

"eh, you talk to much." said an annoyed Wuya.

"Ghost lady's got a point." agreed Clay. I admitted he talked to much but to me it's kind of cute. Clay destroyed the drill-bots using the eye of dashi. Then the fist of tebigong was thrown in the air when Jack fell over. They both grabbed the Shen gong Wu and it started glowing.

"Its glowing!" said Jack.

"Looks like we're headed for a Xiaolin showdown you dirty snake!" said Clay. The others soon joined us and Dojo tolled them they were just in time.

"Clay, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jack said.

"Name your game, Jack." Clay accepted. Chirping caught Jack's attention, a Robin flew into a tree.

"That robin. First one to catch it wins." Jack said smirking, thinking Clay wouldn't be able to do it.

"Ooh, catch a robin?" Omi groaned. He was doubting Clay.

"Okay, Jack. I accept your challenge." Clay said, ignoring Omi after throwing a look. Rai, Kimi, and Omi groaned.

"You can do this Clay, I know you can." I said my support.

"Sucker." Jack chuckled evilly.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" they shouted. The scene changed. The wind almost blowing Dojo away. Walls rose around us preventing the Robin from escaping the scene. Kimi held her stomach.

"Still not used to that." she commented. I smiled before watching the scene.

"Ready, cowboy?!" Jack shouted.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he replied.

"Gong yi tan pai!" they said before they went for the bird. Clay stood still while Jack started his Heli-pack and went after the bird, using the Third Arm Sash to try to get it.

"Ugh. Jack's on fire!" Richard complained while we watched him fly around.

"Yes, but Clay has yet to become inflamed." Omi stated lookng down to where Clay still stood. I smirked seeing his strategy. He was breathing calmly, keeping still.

"Well, he's breathing. I'm guessing he's alive." Rai stated sarcastically getting on his knees to look with Omi.

"Does he not know the Showdown has started?" Omi asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads. My man, Clay, is…still doin'nothin'. Hey! Get your butt in there! Move!" Dojo attempted to calm the environment but then he revealed his anger.

"Look out!" Omi cried. Jack flew over our heads cackling and we ducked to avoid being kicked.

"Seize the bird, Clay."

"Do something."

"At least shoot some lightning. I just want to see it once." Everyone continued to urge as Clay looked at the flowers around him. I frowned and tilted my head. Okay so he wasn't going to stand and let the bird land on him after all. Wait, he was picking seeds from the sunflowers.

"What's he doing?" Kimi asked.

"If I had to guess, flower arrangement." Rai put in.

"This does not inspire confidence." Omi added.

"Just tell me when it's over." Dojo stated and covered his eyes in shame. Jack came so close to getting the bird but didn't see the tree...but he felt it as he crashed into it. The bird flew right to Clay's hand as he held out his hat full of seeds. I smirked.

"Well done!" I shouted as he spoke softly to the bird.

"He did it!" Kimi cheered.

"Excelente." Rai complimented.

"Oh, thanks, y'all." Clay accepted the praise, putting his hat back on after our surroundings went back to normal, the bird flew away, and he had the Wu.

"Clay has me tripping on very cold stones!" Omi attempted at slang.

"No, no, no. Clay's got you "stone-cold trip-". Ah, forget it." Rai tried to correct him. Jack groaned painfully after he slid down the tree.

"Pathetic boy." Wuya insulted him angrily.

"Can I get a rematch? Or a do-over? Something's clearly wrong here." Jack pleaded pouting, disappointed at his loss. I chuckled and went over to him while the others continued their praise, ignoring Jack.

I bent, putting a hand to my knee the other offered to help Jack stand.

"You were great out there, Clay just found a better way to win." I complimented. Jack scowled but took my hand none the less.

"Yeah but I still lost." he complained. I smiled.

"You wouldn't of if you were on our side." I said. I kissed his cheek and he blushed deeply. "Cause to me. your my hero."

"I'm her hero." I heard him whisper. I gave a small chuckle and gave him a hug. I waved goodbye to a blushing Jack, ignoring the seething Wuya. I climbed onto Dojo's back with the others and we left, heading back to the temple.

"Aw, look at Clay, beaming like the big hero." she elbowed him softly.

"Oh, now, you're gonna make me blush." He said tipping his hat to hide his face.

"So, Clay, can I give the Eye of Dashi a try?" Rai asked, blinking his eyes innocently.

"Sure thing, Rai." Clay said, handing it over.

"What? Why? I should try it before you! I found it!" Omi complained. Attempting to get it.

"You snooze, you lose." Rai stated, holding the Wu out of Omi's grasp.

"Then perhaps I'll try out the Fist of Tebigong on your head." He said, snatching the fist from Clay.

"Guys, knock it off, or I'll Third Arm Sash your mouths shut!" Kimiko threatened while snapping the sash like a belt.

"Besides, fellas, I'd like to think we all learned a little somethin' today." Clay changed the subject.

"Never lose faith in a friend?" I suggested.

"The value of simple solutions?" Omi guessed.

"Omi can't use slang?" Rai joked. I smirked

"No. We learned everybody hates a mime." Clay answered. We all laughed.

"Yeah I guess we did learn that." I said between laughs.


End file.
